


It Always Ends this Way

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Death, Feels, Gen, POV 9S (NieR: Automata), POV First Person, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Again 9S discovers the truth... Again she kills him... She kills him again. And again. And again.
Relationships: 2B & 9S (NieR: Automata), 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	It Always Ends this Way

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever first-person POV fic!

When her blade pierced my stomach I didn't cry. I didn't weep with the immense fire that shot through my body.

 _"It... hurts..."_ I had told her, damn it hurt more than anything. But the look on her face... I wish I could unsee that usually cold demeanor breaking into the expression of a woman who was forced to do the unthinkable.

_"Shhh... I know it hurts. You'll be okay, 9S I... I'm so sorry."_

Why was she apologizing? If I hadn't been stopped I would have... I would have revealed everything, I would have broken so many dreams...

When she lowered me to the ground was when I began crying, not from the pain, but because she was the one doing it... I never got to see her eyes.

She must have seen the look on my face because next thing I know her blindfold was clutched tightly in her hand and I was staring into the most beautiful pale blue eyes I'd ever seen, her other hand was holding my throat tightly; she wanted my suffering to stop...

_"2B... I... love..."_

Those were my last words to her, the last of my strength... What better way to use it than confess what I hid?

Where will I go? I was never alive, was there a place for me? Or would I walk the earth for eternity? Or would I come back as though nothing happened?

I don't want to leave her alone... I... I don't want to be alone...

_"Nines..."_

She had called me my nickname. Finally... It hurts to know that this was the only time...

Was she proud of me? Did she even care? From the look on her face... I... I know she did.

She did care... In her own way.


End file.
